Justin and Rick- Together we Collide
by StormerIX
Summary: Lemon of my two OC's, Justin Riche and Rick. Both characters used belong to me (c). Hope you enjoy this! ) Rick is home alone watching TV at night. But when his husband, Justin, comes home from work, things escalate quickly. (Rated M for sexual content, language, and sensitive themes)
It was a clear night outside. There weren't any clouds to be seen, and there were fireflies all through the yard, lighting it up into a field of golden light. Today was Friday. Rick was sitting on the couch watching Juste un question d'Amour, waiting for his husband, Justin Riche, to get home from work. His daughter, Melissa, was in her room, sound asleep. He was glad it was Friday at last; Justin got home early on Fridays, and then, they had the rest of the time to do whatever they wanted together. Since they had gotten married, things had become much easier. He sighed, remembering that night when he found Justin walking by himself with two suitcases. That night, Justin had an argument with his parents. Rick had felt bad for him, because his parents had been homophobic, and didn't really approve of his love for Rick. They had only been dating at the time, and in secret, as well. Justin's parents had not found out until Justin had told them the truth; that he was gay, and in love with someone. _It must have been difficult for him, keeping it from his parents and not telling them about me.. or his sexuality,_ Rick thought as he continued to watch the movie. Rick hadn't had any trouble with his own parents, as they were also a gay couple, so they understood. _I still can't believe they're both gone..._ , he thought sadly. His parents had both died from severe illness. It had been hard on him at first, knowing that his parents were dead, but after he married Justin, he recuperated, but all through time. They had been married for only 3 years so far. By now, it was nearly to the end of the movie. It came to the final scene, and Rick found himself fighting back tears. The movie was just so heartwarming to him. A few tears slipped from his eyes, but he quickly wiped them away. He grabbed the remote, shutting off the TV, and picking up the empty bowl beside him, which he'd had popcorn in, but had ate it already. Then he heard the sound of a car door shutting. _Justin's home!,_ he realized, and straightened himself up, leaning back against a pillow on the couch. Justin walked into the house, and then shut the door. He took off his boots, then set them on a mat next to the front door. Rick smiled and jumped up, running over to Justin and embracing the taller male in a loving hug. "Hey, babe. Welcome home!", he said cheerfully. Justin blushed softly and hugged him back. "Thanks", he replied, smiling at him. Rick looked up at Justin, giggling. Justin leaned his head down and gave him a quick, gentle kiss on the cheek, making Rick blush more slightly. Rick backed up, and then tilted his head. "Did you get yourself dinner on the way home?", he asked. Justin nodded. "I did. Went to Subway and had a sandwich, and a meatball sub", he answered as he smoothed back his purple and black hair. Rick nodded approvingly. "Here, let me take your jacket off for you", Rick offered. Justin huffed playfully. "Babe, you don't have to, I'll-", but Rick interrupted him. "Oh, stop your bitching and let me take your stupid jacket off for you", Rick scolded him, but in a teasing manner. Justin nodded, clearly admitting defeat. He didn't feel like objecting. "Okay, fine." Rick proceeded to walk closer to him, and then he gently helped Justin take off his black and gray checkered short-sleeved jacket. He walked over to the closet, and then put the jacket on a hanger. He quickly put it in the closet, then closed the closet door, walking back over to where Justin was standing. "I missed you today", Rick whispered, standing very close to Justin now as he reached up and touched the side of his face. Justin smiled, ruffling his hair. "I missed you too", he murmured. "It was lonely here without you while you were at work...", Rick added, blushing. Justin raised an eyebrow. "Oh, was it now?", he asked, a tiny smirk visible on his face. "So how was work?", Rick asked Justin, trying to change the topic deliberately. Justin noticed how he changed the topic right away, though. "Rick, don't move! There's this huge black spider right behind you on the wall!" Rick immediately panicked. He was _terrified_ of spiders. The way they crawled around, up the walls, on the floor, wherever it was, made him feel gross as all hell. "Where?! Where?!", Rick gasped, looking like he was on the verge of fainting. While Rick wasn't paying attention, Justin scooped him up and put him over his shoulder, walking towards the stairs. "Uugghh! Justinnnn, I'll get you for that, you stupid-ass!", he laughed playfully as Justin walked upstairs with Rick over his shoulder. Once Justin was upstairs, he walked to their bedroom, opening the door. He went over to the bed and set Rick down gently, then he hurried over to the door and closed it shut. Then he turned around and walked back over to the bed. Rick watched him cautiously, trying to make sure that his partner wasn't going to try to scare him again. Justin suddenly pushed Rick down onto his back, pinning the short male. Rick blushed. "J...Justin, get off of me~!", he giggled. "Why don't you try and make me?", Justin challenged him teasingly, grabbing both of Rick's hands and holding them to the male's sides. Rick looked embarrassed. "Y..you're such a bastard", he chuckled. He didn't say anything, but he still tried to get away from Justin. Justin had his hands held down tightly, restricting Rick from pushing him off. He could tell Rick was blushing already. Still holding Rick's hands to his sides, Justin leaned down and lowered himself, gently kissing and licking his neck. Rick squirmed. "N...nhaa...J...Justin...p...please don't tease..", he pleaded, not feeling eager to beg. Justin didn't reply. He just let go of one of Rick's hands and put his own hand on Rick's chest. As he continued to bite and violate the male's neck with loving kisses, he slid his hand to the buttons on Rick's vest and unbuttoned them slowly, then took off his purple-gray vest for him, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Rick felt himself get butterflies in his stomach, but then it faded. He spoke up. "Wait", he said, sitting up and quickly unbuttoned his pink dress shirt. Justin smirked. "Mmm~ Much better~", he whispered. With that, he leaned in and captured Rick's mouth with his own. Rick didn't bother to try and resist now. He was slowly giving in. Justin had that way with him. His kiss was so intoxicating. It only made him more turned on and want more. Rick fell back onto the pillow, pulling Justin with him. Justin kissed him gently with his tongue at first, then he gradually made it a bit more passionate and rougher. Rick swallowed back a moan, and kissed him back. The two kissed passionately, Rick closing his eyes in the process. Once they broke the kiss, Justin lowered his head and began to kiss down Rick's neck, slowly going to one of the sides of his chest. Rick shivered. "N..no...J...Justin, please don't...", he whimpered, feeling himself become slightly aroused. Justin ignored him and then drug his tongue over his nipple slowly. Rick bit his lip hard, holding in a gasp as he opened his eyes halfway. Justin lifted his head a bit and smirked at Rick. "I know all your weak spots, Rick~ Don't look at me like you think I don't know", he snickered, then repeated the same previous actions from before, but on the other side of his chest now. "G...gah...! Justin...agh...m...more...", Rick found himself saying the words, and then blushed hard afterwards. _Why did I just say that?!_ , he thought, his face turning red with shame and embarrassment. Justin nodded. "Of course~", he replied, kissing down his abs and stomach. Rick knew where this would eventually go to. "W...wait, Justin...I didn't mean that...", he whimpered, watching Justin. Then Justin sat up and stopped. He slowly took off his white t-shirt, and his socks, then threw them aside. Then, he took off Rick's socks for him, and threw them on the floor as well. Without waiting for Rick to protest, he quickly unbuckled the male's belt, then took off his jeans and boxers for him, setting them aside. Rick kept his eyes closed. He trembled, feeling himself throb, but he tried desperately to block out the feeling and make himself relax. Justin lowered himself, crouching. Rick opened an eye slightly. He saw what Justin was about to do. "J..Justin, hang on, don't...! I'm not rea-", but Justin cut him short as he licked his tip. Rick tried to hold in the moan, but it escaped him on accident. "Ghh...aaaghh...n...nhh~" Justin took it as a sign of pleasure, just from the sounds he was making, and decided to continue. He then took him into his mouth, just sucking on the tip. That alone, though, was enough to nearly send Rick over the edge. "J...Justin...f...fuck...please..stop...agh..fuuuucckk~", he moaned, twitching from the immense waves of pleasure that were going through him. Justin smirked, closing his eyes and beginning to deepthroat him. Rick groaned loudly. He really hoped Melissa wouldn't wake up and hear them. That would be difficult to explain, and what an awkward situation that would ever be since she was only 6 years old. Justin continued, moving his head back and forth slowly. Rick couldn't take it any longer. "S..stop going so...ahh...gentle...h..harder, please~", he whispered softly, one of his hands gripping the sheets tightly. His partner complied to his request, sucking harder. He'd opened his eyes to look up at Rick, lust in his blue-gray eyes. Rick looked at him with his eyes half open, his back arching slightly. "J...Justin...I'm...I'm gonna-!", he began in a raspy tone, on the edge of release, but Justin stopped just as he said that, and wiped his mouth. "No you are not." Rick whimpered. "Wh...what...? But why not?" His body was already tense as is, and for Justin to stop in the midst of pleasuring him was pure torture. It made his hormones go insane. Justin sensed that Rick was upset, so he smirked. "I wasn't finished with my sentence yet", he chuckled, then went on, "You're not going to release. No. Not yet". Rick nodded. He knew exactly what he meant. He leaned up a bit and then kissed Justin's stomach a few times, just above his belt. Justin watched, lowering a hand to pet and stroke Rick's hair. He liked Rick's hair. It was smooth from him using conditioner on it, and was always silky and shiny. Rick then unbuckled his belt for him. Justin took off his jeans and boxers quickly as he could. Then he sat down infront of Rick, looking deeply into his eyes. "Go on", Justin prompted him with a smirk. Rick sighed playfully and nodded. "I...I want you, Justin", he whispered, blushing. "Mhm. I know you do. But how badly~?" Rick shuffled his legs a bit, trying to take his mind off of his stiffness. "Really bad, Justin. So bad. I need it. I don't want it. I need it. I can't be deprived of it; I need it. It's like a drug. If I don't have it, I have withdrawal. I need it; right now", he begged, eyes full of want. Justin got up off the bed with a nod, then took Rick by the hand, helping him up off the bed. Then he smirked, turning Rick around so that his back was facing him. Rick shivered. "C'mon, babe, hurry up~", he whined encouragingly. Justin didn't need to be told more than once. He positioned himself, then moved forward very slowly, gasping and closing his eyes. Rick squealed. "Yhhhaa...J...Jesus...I don't remember you being so b-" "Long story, Rick. But you probably know how I managed to do that, hm?", Justin replied, now all the way, but had not started yet, as he was letting Rick adjust. "Haha. Yeah, I know", Rick answered, chuckling. Then he gave a nod. Justin pushed Rick's front half down onto the bed, then began to move slowly and gently. Rick gasped loudly. "Aahhh...~" Justin shivered but continued. Ten minutes passed, and Rick had begun to pant. "J...Justin...baby...please...faster~", he begged. As Justin gradually sped up, Rick moaned, gripping the sheets. Justin panted as he moved quickly, keeping one hand holding onto Rick's waist, and the other he used to hold Rick's front half down as he kept going. Rick moaned, panting harder and more frequently. "H...harder...~" Justin smirked to himself at his partner's words, and thrusted more roughly and with more force. Rick yelped at the feeling, burying his face into the sheets as he let out a muffled groan of pleasure. Justin threw his head back and let out a needy moan. He was clearly very close by now. "R...Rick...agh...I'm s...so close...", he whispered, panting hard. Rick whimpered. "M..me too." Then, he felt Justin hit his weak spot. "A...ah...yes...that's it...fuck me...oh... right there...agh..Justin...~", Rick moaned, sweating heavily now. Suddenly Justin felt himself stiffen, and he let out a loud, long moan as he came, his body convulsing in short spasms when he finally released. Rick screamed, closing his eyes and moaning. Justin then collapsed on Rick's back. He held him close, panting hard as he closed his eyes. They were both a sweaty mess by now. "We should take a shower", Rick told him. Justin was still panting. "Yeah. We will. Let's just relax first", he replied. Rick sighed, resting his head on the sheets. "Why?", Rick asked him playfully. He suddenly felt very tired. Justin yawned, nuzzling his back. "So that I can be with you. My husband. The love of my life."


End file.
